kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki Aomine
Daiki Aomine was one of the Generation of Miracles and was the light of Kuroko in Teikō. Seirin suffered their first loss this season because of him. He now plays with Tōō High. Appearance Aomine is very tanned, his skin is darker than everybody else in the series. He has dark blue hair that is quite short. His hair is parted on his left side. Aomine is very tall and muscular. Personality Before he gained immeasurable strength, Aomine was out-going and even friendly. He often fooled around with Kuroko or Kise. He loved playing basketball and was very good at it too. But he kept training and he kept getting stronger, to the point that he totally crushed his opponents' will to play basketball. He was initially sad about this, and searched for a decent match, but never found one.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 10 Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he is simply the strongest and that "the only one who can defeat him, is himself". He also cast his feelings towards his opponents aside and now views them as weak and wants to crush them. He seeks to humiliate them in the worst kind of fashion. He has also become very lazy, only coming to training when he wants too, and slacking off even during matches. Aomine also has a short temper and some kind of admiration towards Kuroko, as he threatend a Tōō player with violence when he spoke badly about Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 52, page 7 Another trait he shows, is that he is a big fan of Japanese idols. He is interested in that field of entertainment and knows al ot of idols and keep them apart well. He has said he likes models with big boobs.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 11 History When Aomine was still little, he started playing basketball on the streets, before he was thaught anything. It was seen that he played with Momoi, revealing how they were childhood friends. As he was growing up, he began playing against streetballers. This was the developement of his ever-changing flexible streetball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 3 Aomine attended middle school in Teikō for three years. He joined the basketball club and was classified in the first string. When Aomine was one day staying late for extra practice, he went to another gym because the regular gym was full of other players. He was warned by Momoi (who was the team's manager at the time) that the gym was haunted by a ghost, but Aomine didn't believe it. He entered and heard basketball sounds, but couldn't see anyone playing. Kuroko then introduced himself, scaring Aomine. They talk and Aomine complements Kuroko that staying so late for practice proves his love for basketball. Kuroko and Aomine start practicing together and become good friends. Aomine also pursued Kuroko to keep playing basketball when he wanted to quit.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 12 When Kuroko eventually joined the regulars of Teikō, Aomine and Kuroko were perfectly adaptable. Kuroko's misdirection and invisible passes connected with Aomine's strength and the two brought out the best in each other.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 15 In his second year in middle school, Aomine inspired Kise to play basketball and he became his training partner. Kise was still a complete rookie, apart from his copying ability, and Aomine was obviously stronger than him, but Aomine kept training with Kise, just because he loves basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 6 He learned Kise a lot and became his mentor/idol. During that time, Aomine also became the ace of the team. All the members of the Generation of Miracles didn't start of as strong as they are now, but Aomine was the first to progress quickly above the rest. He suddenly became a totally different, scary strong person. He took Teikō's victories to a whole other level, crushing their opponents with three to five times the points, even reaching 200 points. Aomine's share in the points was overwhelming. He stood out above the rest too much and skipped practice more often. When Kuroko confronted him about that, he told him that the game has become boring for him. Midorima clarified that Aomine needed a strong rival, but never found one. Aomine also became too strong in comparison to his teammates, too strong for his own good. Aomine started to do just the minimum to make the team win.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 12 Kuroko tried to convince him otherwise and that his rival would surely come and Aomine believed that for a while, but his power grew even more and seeing his mentally crushed opponents, changed his mind. He told Kuroko that he respects his thought of a rival, but that his rival would never come. Aomine came to think that no one could match him. This is when his present arrogance originated. Story Winter Cup Aomine appears during the Winter Cup when Akashi has summoned the Generation to meet them. He is seen spinning a basketball on his fingers when Kuroko arrives.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 6 He notices that Kuroko brought Furihata with him and makes fun of Kuroko. Murasakibara says that Aomine also brought Satsuki, after which Aomine tells him to shut up. Kuroko greets them all and Aomine says to Kise to put his cellphone away, as the constant ringing irritates Aomine. Kise tells him he keeps getting messages from his fan girls and Aomine says to go die. Akashi arrives and after Kagami's arrival, prepares to take his leave. Aomine gets mad, asking Akashi what the point in them gathering was.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 Akashi replies that he just wanted to check that they didn't forget their oath, which they apparently didn't. vs Tōō]]Aomine is later seen walking with Tōō High onto the Winter Cup court, to prepare for their match against Seirin High. Aomine is announced as the "Genius scorer of the Generation of Miracles".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 10 Both teams enter the court and Kagami approaches Aomine and Aomine notices that Kagami got a little better. Kagami admits and Aomine encounters Kuroko. Kuroko declares that Seirin will not lose a second time and Aomine agrees to settle it this time for sure. Seirin and Tōō line up and wish each other a clean match. The match starts and Seirin gains the ball. They drive it up court but Tōō's pressure defense stops them. Sakurai steals the ball, dribbles to the other side of the court and pulls up for a three-pointer. But instead of shooting, he passes the ball in front of the basket and Aomine dunks a fierce alley-oop. Meanwhile, Kagami has just arrived and Aomine taunts him. When Kuroko prepares for his Ignite Pass Kai, Aomine recognizes his normal Ignite Pass, but Kuroko says it's a new form of that pass.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 17 Kuroko doesn't use his misdirection, which surprises Aomine. He reaches out his hand, preparing to catch the pass, but Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai and repels Aomine's hand away. It flies besides Aomine, reaches Kiyoshi and Kagami scores an alley oop. He says to Kuroko that it seems that he got a bit more interesting. Kuroko replies that if not, it'd be dissapointing. The match goes on and Tōō overwhelms Seirin. The ball ends up with Kagami and he decides to go up against Aomine. Kagami runs a simulation of their battle in his head with a high-level tactical battle and eventually passes to Izuki, concluding that he would lose if he went against Aomine now. During the simulation, Kagami and Aomine just stood towards each other for a few seconds. When the ball goes out of bounds, Aomine laughs and understands that Kagami made the right decision and that the old him would have plunged right in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 10 He gets that Kagami has evolved much and that his tactical battle was just the tip of the iceberg. The first quarter ends in a tie with Hyūga and Sakurai's shoot-out. During the pause, Momoi reveals to her team the secret to the Vanishing Drive. They agree that they have to keep Kagami and Kuroko apart, but Aomine declines. He says that they should just let Kuroko do the Vanishing Drive, that Aomine will definetely stop him. Aomine sneers that he is better than Kuroko. Kuroko immediatly faces off against Aomine when the match starts again and Aomine says to Kuroko that they really have a great mutual understanding of basketball. Kuroko agrees and he and Kagami do the Vanishing Drive. It seems for an instant that Kuroko broke through, but Aomine turns and stops Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 119, page 14 He was closing his eyes, only relying on his sense of basketball and Kuroko's breath to follow him. He says that their mutual sense of basketball is too bad and he steals Kuroko's ball. He drives to the basket and dunks the ball. He then turns to Kuroko and threatens him that he can't beat him, that his effort was useless. Kuroko gets the ball on the offense and pulls up for an Ignite Pass Kai, in an act of despair. He first it with all his might, but the ball is stopped by Aomine. He is standing in the middle of the field and says to Kuroko that the same move won't work on him a second time. He continues by saying that his effort to defeat him was futile and that he should give up. He passes Izuki and encounters Kagami by the basket. Aomine does his formless shot, with his body almost parallel to the floor, throws the ball besides Kagami, it grazes the top of the board and falls into the ring.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 10 Seirin then calls for a time-out. Skill Aomine is arguably the strongest player of Tokyo. His abilities can be described as extremely fast, extremely strong and extremely skillful. He can get the ball in from any position and from any direction. He is very fast and can pass even the strongest defense-players. He can change direction at very high speed and can so leave his opponents behind him. He is also very strong. He can dunk against another center with relative ease and can take every rebound. On top of that, even when a defense-player can follow him long enough, he can just throw the ball in behind his back. All these skills make him an amazing player and has him called "monster" various times. As explained by Midorima, Aomine learned to play basketball by playing on the streets and without lessons, so while not possessing the basic movements of a basketball's play. It is said that Aomine never has a non-changing movement, be it passing, dribbling or shooting. His play is described as limitless.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 4 Flexible streetball Aomine has the ability to make self-created movements based on street ball on the spot. He uses many feints, unnecessary movements and doesn't use the standard basketball form.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 48, page 16 While playing like this, he can also score creative baskets from the weirdest places, for example from behind the backboard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 48, page 18 Putting this all together, Aomine makes it very difficult to predict his moves and can pass players like Kagami easily. Kagami has also compared this style of playing to the way they play basketball in the States. Formless shot Aomine formless shot 1.png Aomine formless shot 2.png Aomine formless shot 3.png Apart from his ball handling and speed, Aomine can get the ball in from anywhere. One of his signature shots, is his formless shot. This is when Aomine nears the goal and drops himself to bypass the defense. When his posture is totally off and his body is nearly parallel to the floor, he shoots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 8Kuroko no Basuke chapter 71, page 12 It was deemed impossible to block such a shot, but an awoken Kagami was able to stop it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 122, page 15 Zone Zone is a state of being that Aomine can access once he has found a worthy opponent and reached his full potential. Under this influence, he is "in the zone", which means that no body else can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well. When a person is in the Zone, some sort of sparks or currents of electricity seem to gather in the player's eyes, indicating that the individual has entered the Zone and gained his full potential as a basketball player.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 4 When entering the Zone, one forgets everything and focuses solely on the game. It is a superlative of regular concentration. Only the elite of the best of the best of players are allowed to enter the Zone, and Aomine seemed to have forced his way in. Opening the gate to the Zone means opening the gate to your full potential, the full 100% of one's capabilities and abilities. In Aomine's case, his speed doubles at the least, his power increases drastically. His ability to score from anywhere escalates and Aomine's skills become even more overwhelming.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 13 Because of Aomine's past, he hadn't been this much pressured than in the match against Seirin High, more speficially, Kagami. He started to enjoy playing against his first real opponent in some time and this feeling of enjoyment and excitement opened the gates of the Zone for him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 133, page 8 Trivia *On the first character poll, Aomine ranked 6th, with 710 votes. He went up one place on the second poll, this time with 1021 votes. *Similar to Kagami's nickname Baka-gami (Kagamidiot), Aomine has been dubbed by the fans as Aho-mine (with aho meaning stupid). *The kanji 青 (Ao) in his name means blue, hinting to his hair color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Tōō High